Modelo de Kúbler-Ross
by shi no hime
Summary: No puede ser, definitivamente eso no es cierto, el rubio no podía estar tirando a la borda 2 años de relación o eso pensaba, hasta que vio cómo su novio, Draco Malfoy se besaba con Astoria Grengrass.


Esta historia empezó con un pensamiento, algo que siempre me frustra es que la protagonista nunca se dé cuenta que besan al amor de su vida a la fuerza, y todo por no esperar un segundo. Así que con ese pensamiento en mente, llego este fanfic. Es Increíble como un momento de bloqueo, me hizo llegar a las 5 fases de la Dra. Elisabeth Kübler-Ross. La negación, la ira, la negociación, la depresión y por último la aceptación, espero que puedan ver eso reflejado en una forma suave y placentera, pero sobre todo espero que les guste esta historia.

**Modelo de Kúbler-Ross**

Por: Sak

Su vida actual se podía decir casi perfecta, tenía un trabajo que amaba, un departamento cómodo, ni muy grande, ni muy chico, tenía buenos amigos, un hermano adoptivo que la protegía de todo y un novio arrogante que la desesperaba y amaba.

Oh si, Hermione Granger tenía una buena vida.

O eso pensaba, hasta que vio cómo su novio Draco Malfoy se besaba con Astoria Grengrass.

Después de verlo sintió un dolor en su pecho, un dolor tan grande que consumía su lastimado corazón.

**NEGACIÓN**

No puede ser, definitivamente eso no es cierto, Draco no podía estar tirando a la borda 2 años de relación, en los cuales habían luchado hasta el cansancio para que el mundo mágico los aceptara como pareja.

El que la guerra terminara y Voldemort fuera vencido, estaba lejos de ser el final de la historia, al contrario, solo fue el inicio para la reconstrucción de un mundo mágico mejor, donde los magos luchaban por la igualdad social de los hijos de mugles, mestizos, hombres lobos, magos y todo ser mágico que habitaba ahí.

Muchos juicios fueron llevados a cabo y miles de mortifagos fueron condenados según el valor de sus crímenes, con ayuda del Trio Dorado, Narcissa y Draco Malfoy evitaron Azkaban, suerte que no tendría Lucius, quien pasaría el resto de su vida en Azkaban.

Cuando llego Septiembre, todos pensarían que las cosas estarían mejor y lo estaban, las heridas de la guerra aunque no desaparecían, pero eran menos visibles, los familiares de los caídos, poco a poco se resignaban a su perdida, los comercios estaban casi terminados y Hogwarts, aunque no estaba del todo reconstruido, era habitable.

Hermione regreso a terminar sus estudios, en compañía de Luna y Ginny, con la sorpresa de que sería premio anual con Draco. Esa arrogante serpiente que salvo su vida en el último momento.

Porque Draco, no solo había negado saber quiénes eran ellos en verdad, sino además, había peleado en las sombras. A favor del niño que vivió.

Las cosas en Hogwarts definitivamente no eran iguales, entre las diferentes casas ya no había distinción, la pérdida de varios compañeros los hizo concientizarse que algo como ser de una diferente casa, no era algo importante.

Su relación lejos de la amistad, se volvió cordial y educada con el Malfoy, "Buenos Días" y "Buenas Tardes", eran las únicas palabras que se dirigían en la Torre.

Hasta el momento en que ambos se tomaron la molestia de mirarse por primera vez, y es que si muchas veces se habían visto como compañeros de clases, magos, enemigos o simplemente personas, nunca se habían tomado la molestia de verse como hombre y mujer.

_FLASH BACK_

Llego el mes de Diciembre, en 2 días saldrían de vacaciones, cosa que no preocupada a los estudiantes de Hogwarts, la mente de la mayoría se encontraba en la Cena de Navidad que ese año la Escuela de Magia daría.

Ginny, Luna y Hermione habían comprado sus vestidos dos semanas antes, más por presión de las primeras que de la última, la cual no le tomaba tanta importancia.

La cena sería esa misma noche y todas las féminas estaban encerradas en su habitación decidas a salir hasta en la noche.

Y así, entre preparativos de maquillaje, uno que otro llanto, por un peinado que no quedo como pensaban, y el nerviosismo en el aire, la noche llego.

La decoración era igual de impresionante que todos los años, mesas con lugares para 6 personas, se ubicaban alrededor del salón.

Ginny, Luna y Hermione hicieron su entrada, la Rubia con un vestido azul hermoso, la Pelirroja usaba un vestido color Rojo vino y la Castaña usaba un vestido verde esmeralda, ninguna había llevado pareja, ya que así podrían estar juntas en total libertad.

Apreciaron una mesa vacía en las cuales Ginny y Luna tomaron asiento, peor antes de que Hermione pudiera hacer lo mismo fue detenida Mcgonagallquien iba acompañada de Draco Malfoy.

-Señorita Granger, es hora de abrir el Baile y como sabrá debe bailar la primera pieza con el otro Premio Anual-termino de hablar la ahora Directora

-Claro que si-contesto la castaña quien se limitó a darle una mirada a Draco antes de acercarse a el

El rubio sin más ofreció su brazo mientras las luces del salón se apagaban y la música empezaba a sonar.

Al llegar al centro del salón, ambos tomaron sus posiciones y sin más empezaron a bailar, la música era suave y se podía considerar hasta romántica.

Hermione noto por la cercanía el perfume del Rubio, y armándose de valor, lo miro a la cara, donde pudo observar sus facciones, delicadas pero masculinas, sus ojos grises también la miraban fijamente.

Y por un momento, todo desapareció, y mientras sus cuerpos bailaban como por voluntad propia, pudo escuchar el latido de su corazón que aumentaba cada segundo que pasaba.

Cuando termino el baile, ambos se separaron un poco sonrojados y por separado se fueron a sus respectivas mesas, no se volvería a ver hasta el último día, en el andén, antes de partir a su hogar, donde por muchos días no se pudo quitar esa mirada gris.

Fin del Flash Back

A los 6 meses de relación Draco le confesaría que el igual se empezó a fijar en ella a raíz de ese baile.

**IRA**

¡Estúpido Huron! ¿Cómo se atrevía hacerle eso a ella? ¡Estuvo a punto de perder a sus amigos por el! Era un idiota, ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta?

Ron fue el que más se lo había dicho, pero ella se negó a creerlo, pero no podía culparse, el estúpido hurón había terminado convenciendo al mismo Ron, era un gran actor.

Lo que si no soportaba era que hubiese engañado con Astoria, digo, si, era muy bella, pero era estúpida…claro ahora lo entendía, ¡estúpido con estúpida! Dios los hace y ellos se juntan.

¡Lo odio tanto!

Bueno, para ser sincera con ella, no lo odiaba.

Es más, lo amaba con todo su ser, se veía con él y un bebe rubio como el pero con los ojos cafés como ella. Era su mayor deseo y solo pensarlo le hacía la mujer más feliz del mundo.

**NEGOCIACIÓN**

Aunque tal vez aún tenían salvación, podría hablar con él, preguntarle en que habían fallado, esforzarse en su relación, sí, eso haría…hablaría con él y le haría saber que ella era la mujer de su vida, ella podía soportar que la engañara, mientras su corazón siguiera siendo de ella…

Tal vez debería hacerlo ahorita mismo, salir de su escondite y hacerle ver a la sucia serpiente que Draco Malfoy era suyo…no, mejor no, mejor se iba a su casa a esperar que el la llamara y entonces ella sería la mejor novia del mundo.

No, hacer eso sería perder su dignidad y ante todo ella era Hermione Granger y sus padres no la habían educado para ser una mujer sumisa, capaz de soportar cualquier tipo de engaño, nunca había recibido ese ejemplo.

Mejor hablaría con Pansy, ella se vio en una situación con Harry después de que se hicieran novios, y aunque su hermano del alma, nunca le puso el cuerno a su ahora cuñada, su relación se vio en un punto muy frágil.

Recordó con gracia como Pansy le aventó a Harry, su viejo gato Crookshanks.

_Flash Back _

-¡No Harry! ¡No te quiero ver! – gritaba Pansy

-Pansy por favor, necesitas escucharme-decía Harry desesperado mientras se intentaba acercar a la morena

Hermione, no podía creer que eso le estuviera pasando, ella había preparado con tanto esmero esa noche. Su primer año de novios con Draco y ella había preparado una cena romántica, se había puesto un sexy vestido color verde esmeralda y su cabello lo había aplacado con una poción especial para que su cabello luciera perfecto toda la noche, de repente Pansy se apareció por la Red Flu llorando a mares, totalmente histérica, apenas había logrado que se sentara y le empezara a contar que había pasado cuando Harry apareció también como loco, viendo a todos lados, para después empezar a rogar a Pansy que lo escuchara.

Totalmente incomoda estuvo a punto de esconder en su habitación cuando Draco entro, con un ramo de rosas rojas, se veía guapísimo.

El rubio veía la escena con calma, aunque ella sabía que estaba desconcertado, se acercó suavemente a él y le toco el brazo para llamar su atención, vio con satisfacción como el la vio con admiración y olvidando por un momento la escena que tenían enfrente se unieron en un mágico beso.

-¡QUE NO TE ME ACERQUES!

Ese grito los hizo despertar de su ilusión y ver al frente, solo para ver como su viejo gato era tomado por Pansy quien sin medir las consecuencias, lo lanzaba a Potter.

El resultado fue desastroso. Hermione no tuvo ni tiempo de acercarse a su hermoso gato, (hermoso solo para ella, cabe decir) cuando Crookshanks ya se había aferrado a la cara del castaño, quien solo intentaba quitárselo de encima.

Pansy al principio bastante satisfecha con lo que había hecho, empezó a preocuparle que el gato no soltara a Harry, pero tampoco estaba convencida de liberarlo de él.

Draco sin embargo, no pudo aguantarse la risa y al cabo de unos segundos, una carcajada limpia y sin malicia salió de lo profundo de su garganta, haciendo que todos voltearan a verlo, incluso Crookshanks quien sin más, soltó a Harry y a paso lento y orgullo empezó andar hacia la cocina.

Después de eso, Pansy cedió a la tentación y se acercó a Harry, sintiéndose culpable de los rasguños que tenía en la cara. Y aunque las cosas no habían quedado totalmente resueltas esa noche, a raíz de ese suceso las cosas entre esos dos empezaron a mejorar.

_Fin del FLASH BLACK _

**DEPRESIÓN**

Aunque…por otro lado, ella no era como Pansy.

Era segura de sí misma, pero no podía negar que Draco mucho había tenido que ver con que su autoestima subiera.

Al despertar, lo primero que le decía era lo hermosa que le parecía.

A la hora del almuerzo, siempre se juntaban para comer y él le tomaba de la mano feliz y orgullosa de ella.

Al anochecer, siempre dormía con él a su lado, dedicándole palabras de amor que casi siempre terminaba con una demostración intensa de sus sentimientos.

El definitivamente era lo más importante de su vida y ahora lo había perdido.

**ACEPTACIÓN**

Pero tenía que salir adelante, poco a poco, paso a paso.

Ella era una mujer fuerte, Primera clase de la Orden de Merlín, perteneciente al Trio Dorado, la mejor de su generación y la bruja más lista en los últimos años. Ella iba a salir adelante, tenía el apoyo de familia, de sus amigos, ella no estaba sola.

Aun no entendía porque Draco estaba haciendo esto, pero lo enfrentaría y cualquiera que fuera la respuesta que él le diese, ella la aceptaría y lo dejaría ir.

Draco era y siempre sería alguien importante en su vida, pero debía dejarlo ir, si eso era lo que él quería. Si el decidía regresar a ella, sería un camino largo, trabajarían en su relación y si funcionaba sería la mujer más feliz, pero si no, ella saldría adelante.

Empezaba a retirarse del lugar, con el corazón destrozado cuando un estruendo la sobresalto, haciendo que regresara de nuevo a donde se encontraban Draco y Astoria.

-¡NO ME VUELVAS A BESAR! ENTIENDELO, ¡YO AMO A HERMIONE! ELLA ES MI VIDA Y SI ELLA ME DEJA, YO SERE EL HOMBRE DE LA SUYA

Sus ojos se abrieron impresionados por las palabras que acaba de oír, entonces… ¿Draco no la había engañado?

Sin esperar nada más, Hermione corrió hacia Draco y lo abrazo con fuerza.

Tanto Draco como Astoria estaban sorprendidos de su presencia, pero el rubio se limitó a rodar su cintura con un brazo y dirigir una mirada fiera a Astoria.

-Vete Astoria y no me vuelvas a dirigir la palabra-dijo Draco con una aparente calma

Astoria se limitó a salir con una pose orgullosa, mirando por última vez a la pareja con odio acumulado.

Hermione se soltó de su abrazo y lo vio fijamente a los ojos.

-Perdón-dijo con toda la sinceridad del mundo

-¿Por qué? –contesto Draco

-Por dudar de ti, te vi besándote con Astoria y dude de tu amor

-Hermione, si yo te hubiese visto besándote con cualquier hombre lo hubiese matado sin esperar una explicación

Así de simple fueron las palabras del ex Príncipe de las serpientes.

Lo que paso después es mejor no contarlo, pero lo que si les puedo contar es que ellos dos fueron muy felices para siempre.

**Fin**

Bueno, a decir verdad tenia mucho tiempo sin escribir, me siento aun un poco oxidada, sería hipocrita de mi parte escribir que sus comentarios no me interesan, porque la verdad es que si me interesan, espero con ansias saber que les ha parecido. Hasta pronto.


End file.
